


Pool and Subtext

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-22
Updated: 2005-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish





	Pool and Subtext

Billy didn't know how they ended up with not only the pool table but the entire _room_ to themselves. He set his drink down on the slightly sticky wood edging the table, watching Dom line up his shot.

"The secret of it is," Dom paused as he pulled the cue back, "not to _assume_ she likes you, but believe that she _might_."

"I don't need advice on how to pull from _you_," Billy shot back, lining up for a pot.

Dom smirked. "Says the man who hasn't pulled in two months. Whereas I," he stretched, "got laid last night." Billy nearly missed.

"I _knew_ it! The blonde, right?"

Dom was grinning. "Yep. Turned out to be quite a bendy girl, actually."

Billy had to lean against the table. "Bendy?"

"Yeah. Managed to keep up with me," Dom winked. Billy smiled weakly and potted his ball. "You alright there, Bills? Alcohol got your legs?"

_How about sexy man talking about his stamina making it hard to … What?_ "I'm fine."

"Good." Dom passed him. Close. Billy swallowed and reached for his drink, to swig. "Don't know if I'll see her again, though."

"Oh?"

"Got my eye on someone."

"…Oh?"

Dom smiled.


End file.
